The Sarle Chronicles
by Angel727
Summary: Zidane and Garnet have a son together. This is the story of Sarle's life
1. Part 1-3

By: Angel727 22-02-2001  
The Sarle Chronicles  
  
Part I  
  
"The commencement"  
  
Garnet has a son with Zidaine (don't ask me how) and names him Sarle. This story takes place when Sarle is 16 years old. Garnet and Sarle meet up in front of the painting of Bhrane.   
  
Garnet: You've grown up to be such a fine young man soon you will be an awesome king.   
  
Sarle: Why not now?   
  
***Garnet sees an evil look in Sarle's eyes***   
  
Garnet: Why son?   
  
Sarle: Like you always taught me mother, power is everything... Goodbye mother.   
  
Sarle: Trance!   
  
***Garnet falls weak to the ground. 8 bubbles come out of her and Sarle eats them***   
  
Sarle: The power of the eidolons. Mmmm... And you have taken out any possible resistance for me, thank you mother.   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part II of the Sarle Chronicles   
''The Deception''   
  
2 hours after Sarle killed his mother...   
  
Steiner: Sarle, have you seen Garnet?   
  
Sarle: No, I haven't seen her today.   
  
Steiner: Oh, okay...   
  
***Three hours later***   
  
***Steiner comes running to Sarle***   
  
Steiner: My liege, something terrible has happened!   
  
Sarle: Why Steiner, why are you in such a hurry? I couldn't be that bad.   
  
Steiner: Your mother...She is dead.   
  
Sarle: Dammit! I knew I shouldn't have let him loose!   
  
Steiner: What? Who?   
  
Sarle: I released Zidane from his cell for some air... He looked so helpless... Then later I saw him running out the castle gates... Dammit!   
  
Steiner: I vow my revenge upon Zidane! If I have to use up all the energy in my body I will kill that ruthless bastard! I will send out the men to look for him!   
  
Sarle: No! It is Alexandria's time for grief. Please arrange her funeral. I want it to be tomorrow at sunset. And please leave me now   
  
Steiner: It shall be done...   
  
  
Part III of the Sarle Chronicles   
''The Funeral''   
  
At sunset near the end of the funeral...   
  
Priest: Now everyone may have their last words with the queen.   
  
***Thousands upon thousands of people visit garnet. Sarle is the last to come up***   
  
Sarle: *whisper* Mother, you were always foolish and naive. Now your lover is your worst enemy. The ransom on Zidane's head will be high. Oh, if they find out my plans, no justice will ever satisfy them. They will do unimaginable things to me. But to be safe, I leave you with the only possible evidence that I killed you. *whisper*   
  
***Sarle places a small, worn, violet pouch beside his mother. In the process, he notices a small weapon hidden under his mother's head***   
  
Sarle: *whisper* What's a dagger doing under here? It might be valuable... *whisper*   
  
***Sarle takes the dagger and places it in his pocket. He walks away from the grave and towards the priest***   
  
Sarle: *mumble* Good ridance... *mumble*   
  
Sarle: Excuse me, but can you do me a favor father?   
  
Priest: Pardon me. What did you call me?   
  
Sarle: Father, you know a priest?   
  
Priest: Oh, yes! Excuse me, what did you want?   
  
Sarle: Please sell this and give the gil to the needy.   
  
Priest: Are you sure? That will fetch hardly any gil, you shouldn't sell it.   
  
Sarle: I have the finest swords in all the realms, I don't need this measly dagger.   
  
***The priest quickly grabs Sarle's hand***   
  
Priest: (very seriously) Don't sell that dagger!   
  
Sarle: I could have you arrested, killed and then the same for your family for assaulting the king. But since this is the first day of my reign, I will be lenient. (glancing at the priest's wrist) I see you have a thief's bracelet, give it to me and I will forget that this happened.   
  
***Priest removes his bracelet and hands it to Sarle***   
  
Priest: Here you are...my liege.   
  
***Sarle joins up with Steiner and they walk to the Castle***   
  
To be continued...   
  
  
  



	2. Part 4-6

Part IV of the Sarle Chronicles   
  
"The misconception"  
  
Next day...   
  
Beatrix meets Steiner in the dungeon...  
  
Beatrix: Steiner, do you have time to talk?   
  
Steiner: Yes, what does my lady require?   
  
Beatrix: Something weird is going on, it has to do with Garnet's death.   
  
Steiner: What about the queen's death?   
  
Beatrix: When was Garnet apperantly murdered?   
  
Steiner: About an hour before noon...   
  
Beatrix: Ha! I was in Zidane room at that time! He was teaching me about theivery. I don't think Sarle is telling you everything! Go confront him and then send the pluto knights to take him down!   
  
Steiner: He shall not live to see another day!   
  
***Steiner runs to find Sarle. Finds him in the library***   
  
Sarle: Why Steiner, what seems to be the matter? You look stressed.   
  
Steiner: You know damn well why I'm angry! You killed the queen!   
  
Sarle: Whoa! Think about what you're saying for a second! Why would I kill my mother? Who told you that?   
  
Steiner: Why it was lady Beatrix, she informed me that she was learning anout thievery with Zidane at the time of the murder! How do you explain that?   
  
Sarle: I didn't want to tell you this but Beatrix was standing up for Zidane. She and Zidane are very intamite. There has been more than one occasion when I was walking down the castle late at night.   
  
Steiner: No...   
  
Sarle: Think about it. Theivery? She is not a theif and our castle is the safest in the world. Steiner you must take action. This is worse than being a traitor! She wanted you to kill me right?   
  
Steiner: Right.   
  
Sarle: That's plotting against a royal family member! You were naive so you are excused, but she must be dealt with! I want you to ... eliminate her.   
  
Steiner: I guess we must keep order in our castle... It shall be done my lord.   
  
***Steiner runs away***   
  
Sarle: Mwahaha! Dance my puppets!   
  
to be continued...   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part V of the Sarle Chronicles   
  
''The Destruction''   
  
Steiner & Beatrix meet at midnight in the garden...   
  
Beatrix: Steiner, I did as you asked, there aren't any guards near the garden. How romantic! I didn't think you had it in you, you're always surprising me!   
  
Steiner: Yes, that's what I called you here for...   
  
Beatrix: Why should we waste time then...   
  
***Beatrix starts to undess Steiner***   
  
* * * * later that night * * * *   
  
Beatrix: That was wonderful my love.   
  
Steiner: I would have to agree, but you know that thing you did? Did you learn that from Zidaine?   
  
Beatrix: What? I don't know why you'd say that.   
  
Steiner: Don't feed me **** Beatrix! I know your dirty secret! Sarle saw you two together, you *****!   
  
Beatrix: What?! They're lies! All of them!   
  
Steiner: Shut up and I will allow you an honourable death, or as honourable as a traitor can recieve! Goodbye my lady.   
  
Beatrix: You back-stabbing bastard! I'm not going down without a fight!   
  
***Beatrix reaches for the Save the Queen but steiner get it first***   
  
Steiner: Yes you are...   
  
***Steiner slices right throw her chest with the Save the Queen***   
  
Steiner: Rest in peace...   
  
***Steiner plunges the Save the Queen into Beatrix's head and leaves it there. Steiner walks back to the castle***   
  
Steiner: You will pay Zidaine, dearly...   
  
to be continued...   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part VI of the Sarle Chronicles  
  
"The association"  
  
Next day Vivi sees Sarle in the halls...  
  
Vivi: Sarle, something strange is happening around the castle. Some people are missing.  
  
Sarle: Really, I hadn't noticed...  
  
Vivi: Yeah, whatever, I know it was you! You had Beatrix killed! And I know who really killed the Queen!  
  
Sarle: I could put you to death for accusing me of that! Is there anything you want to tell me before I have you dragged off?  
  
Vivi: Yes. Let me join you! Let me help you reek havoc over the land! All I want is vengance on this forsken world! I dare not say why though...  
  
***Sarle thinks for a moment***  
  
Sarle: A black mage such as yourself would be a pity to waste... You might stab me in the back...  
  
Vivi: I swear on my life that I would never do such a thing!  
  
Sarle: Alright, I will let you join me, but under one circumstance. You must give me your mace of Zeus, I wish to learn doomsday.  
  
Vivi: Thank you my lord, I shall not let you down.  
  
***Vivi gives Sarle the mace***  
  
Sarle: As your first order, you shall gather information about any eidolons you can. Ask Eiko, maybe she'll know...  
  
Vivi: Yes my lord, I will have the information you desire tomorrow.  
  
Sarle: Till then...  
  
to be continued...   
  
  
  



	3. Part 7-9

Part VII of the Sarle chronicles   
  
''The Information''   
  
Vivi meets Eiko in Madain Sari...   
  
Eiko: Welcome, welcome, come in!   
  
Vivi: Wow, you sure have... ummm... ''matured''   
  
Eiko: I've been training every day, for the last six years.   
  
Vivi: It sure has paid off!   
  
Eiko: Do you like what i've done with Madain Sari? I've added lots of plants and the moogles have been having babies like it's the end of the world! I can hardly keep up with all their names.   
  
***Vivi thinks to himself ''Yeah it's moomoo this mogtyip that''***   
  
Vivi: Well anyways, could you halp me learn some stuff about the eidolons? I have the urge to learn today.   
  
Eiko: I'm busy right now, but get a moogle to help you.   
  
***Vivi points to a small red one***   
  
Eiko: No, not that one he's got problems...   
  
Vivi: He looks ambitious! I want him to help me!   
  
Eiko: Whatever, maybe some of your good charms will rub off on him? Chiko please go with vivi and explain the eidolons to him.   
  
Chiko: Ko, whatever you slave driver, chi...   
  
Eiko: Go!   
  
***Chiko takes vivi to the eidolon wall***   
  
Vivi: So Chiko, what is the most powerfull eidolon? Is it Bahamut or Ark?   
  
Chiko: Actually, I did some research and found out that the eidolon you seek is still not found. He doesn't have a name but I like to call it Jube. It is a sword-weilding maniac that attacks continuessly until the target is destroyed.   
  
Vivi: Ouch! That could hurt!   
  
Chiko: I know, that's why I keep it a secret, but you are different! I will tell you where he lives, just get me out of this hell-hole!   
  
Vivi: Alright! Sneek under my hat! I will get you outta here!   
  
Chiko: Good!   
  
***Vivi is about to leave when he gets stoped by a moogle***   
  
Moogle: Vivi, do you have anything you shouldn't have?   
  
Vivi: No, what would give you that idea?   
  
Moogle: Give it back. EI--   
  
***Vivi casts stop to the moogle and runs away***   
  
Vivi: Chiko, lets get that eidolon!   
  
Chiko: Yeah!   
  
to be continued...   
  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part VIII of the Sarle chronicles   
  
''The Investigation''   
  
Vivi and Chiko are walking near a stream...   
  
Chiko: The eidolon should be near here.   
  
Vivi: Okay. Hey Chiko, why did Eiko say you have problems?   
  
Chiko: Well, there was an incedent a little while back... I was the runt of a litter,that and I'm red so they always make fun of me.   
  
Vivi: Yeah, I know the feeling...   
  
Chiko: Well one day I was pushed just a little too far and I snaped! Me and another moogle got into a battle.   
  
Vivi: What happened?   
  
Chiko: I started biting and scratching, so did he, and before I knew it. I bit off his bulb.   
  
Vivi: Yeah, so?   
  
Chiko: Well, if you didn't know. Moogles can't live without their bulbs. That killed him instantly.   
  
Vivi: Ouch!   
  
***Vivi hears a noise in the stream***   
  
Vivi: What's that sound?   
  
Chiko: I think it's the eidolon. Quick! Zap the water!   
  
***Vivi casts thundaga. A big moan comes from the water***   
  
Chiko: I think you got it!   
  
***A body jumps out of the water***   
  
Maniac Eidolon: What do you disturb me for?   
  
Vivi: I wish for you to join us!   
  
Maniac Eidolon: On one condition! You must beat me in a battle!   
  
Chiko: Lets go for it Vivi!   
  
Vivi: Alright!   
  
***The eidolon lunges at the duo. Vivi casts Flare***   
  
Chiko: Vivi! Watch out!   
  
***The eidolon unsheathes his sword***   
  
Vivi: Thundaga isn't coming!   
  
***The eidolon slices right through Vivi***   
  
to be continued...   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part IX of the Sarle chronicles   
  
''The explination''   
  
The eidolon's sword goes right through Vivi...   
  
Chiko: NOOOO!!!   
  
Vivi: Goodbye Chiko...   
  
***Vivi comes to his senses***   
  
Vivi: Wait! I'm okay! It didn't kill me!   
  
***Eidolon looks dissapointed***   
  
Eidolon: Dammit...   
  
Chiko: Hurray! Use Flare Vivi! Now!   
  
Vivi: FLARE!   
  
***Vivi casts flare and hits the eidolon perfectly***   
  
Eidolon: Ugh...Agh...Ohh...   
  
***The eidolon falls to his knees***   
  
Vivi and Chiko: YEAH!!!   
  
Eidolon: No, beaten by you? Ha! You're only a level F treasure hunter!   
  
Vivi: What?   
  
Eidolon: Nevermind... What did you call me for?   
  
Chiko: We want you to join us.   
  
Eidolon: Well I guess I could help you improve your level...   
  
Vivi: FLA--   
  
Eidolon: Fine, fine! Just don't use that anymore! I'll join you.   
  
Vivi: Great, now what's your name?   
  
Eidolon: They call me... GILGAMESH!   
  
Chiko: Good, now turn into a bubble gilgamesh.   
  
Gilgamesh: Fine...   
  
Vivi: Wait! You clearly sliced right through me. Why didn't I die?   
  
Gilgamesh: Thanks, I almost forgot!   
  
***Gilgamesh waves his hands and three swords appear from the stream***   
  
Gilgamesh: I have four swords, Excalibur, Excalipoor...   
  
Chiko: Yeah, yeah just get to it!   
  
Gilgamesh: Well in the heat of battle sometimes I pick a bad sword, like the excalipoor. The excalipoor only does 1 damage everytime I hit you...   
  
Vivi: Oh, that could be a problem, anyways lets go!   
  
***Gilgamesh turns into a bubble and Vivi eats it***   
  
Vivi: Lets get this thing back to Sarle...   
  
to be continued...   



	4. Part 10-12

Part X of the Sarle Chronicles   
  
''The examination''   
  
Sarle meets Vivi and Chiko outside the city...   
  
Sarle: So what did you find?   
  
Vivi: This...(points to Chiko) and this...   
  
***Vivi summons Gilgamesh***   
  
Sarle: Incredible, whats it's name?   
  
Gilgamesh: I am Gilgamesh.   
  
Sarle: What does it do?   
  
Chiko: When he's summoned he picks one of his swords and keeps slicing the enemy till it's dead.   
  
Sarle: That could be useful. Please hand him over.   
  
***Gilgamesh reverts to bubble form and Sarle eats him***   
  
Sarle: Now about the other thing you found...   
  
Vivi: This is Chiko, a moogle from Madain Sari.   
  
Chiko: Pleased to meet you my liege.   
  
Sarle: It's nice to meet you too. I've heard about your little mis hap.   
  
Chiko: Oh, that...   
  
Sarle: Vivi, are feeling strong?   
  
Vivi: Yeah, why?   
  
Sarle: I'm starting a tournament...   
  
Vivi: Oh, when?   
  
Sarle: Next month, until then I'm leaving the castle to train.   
  
Chiko: A king in a tournament?   
  
Sarle: Do you have any objections?   
  
Chiko: Of course not, but you might get hurt.   
  
Sarle: That is why I am leaving to train. Vivi, you, Chiko and Steiner will be my temporary replacements. I trust you will do a great job. And if there is any resistance...   
  
***A bubble appears from Sarle and Vivi eats it***   
  
Sarle: Use this.   
  
Vivi: Who is it?   
  
Chiko: Ifrit.   
  
Sarle: Yes, good guess. Bye.   
  
***Sarle walks away into the forest***   
  
Chiko: It wasn't a guess...   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part XI of the Sarle Chronicles   
  
''The Luncheon''   
  
Sarle enters the dark forest...   
  
Sarle: I better find somewhere to sleep tonight.   
  
***Sarle walks around looking for a good place to sleep***   
  
Sarle: I guess this spot is as good as any.   
  
***Sarle lays on the ground and rests his head on the trunk of a tree.***   
  
Sarle: That tournament will be easy enough...   
  
***Sarle stares at a stream and dozes off***   
  
*The next morning*   
  
Sarle: Damn, that was horrible! Only a couple of more weeks of this, ha! Oh, I'm hungry.   
  
***Sarle searches for some herbs for a while***   
  
Sarle: Isn't there anything edibile in this friggin' forest!? Hey, some chestnuts! Those are edible.   
  
***Sarle picks a chestnut off of a plant***   
  
Chestnut plant: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!   
  
Sarle: What the ?   
  
Chestnut plant: CHESTNUT!   
  
***The plant produces another chestnut and chucks it at Sarle. Sarle unsheathes his sword, slices the nut in half and snickers***   
  
Sarle: I can do that to...   
  
***The plant stares in confusion at Sarle***   
  
Sarle: Atomos, you may have the pleasure.   
  
***Atomos comes from behind a mountain, shoots out his own ''chestnut'' swallows the plant and spits him back up***   
  
Sarle: Wimp. I wonder what you taste like?   
  
***Sarle cuts up the plant and eats it***   
  
Sarle: Not bad, but I could use a challenge. Gilgamesh!   
  
***Gilgamesh appears***   
  
Gilgamesh: Yes master?   
  
Sarle: Get your Zantetsuken and lets parry.   
  
Gilgamesh: As you wish.   
  
***Sarle draws his Ragnarok and Gilgamesh draws his sword of death, the Zantetsuken***   
  
Sarle: Don't hold back.   
  
Gilgamesh: Don't worry, I won't...   
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Part XII of the Sarle Chronicles   
  
"The confrontation"  
  
Gilgamesh and Sarle are about to have a sword fight...   
  
***Gilgamesh lunges at Sarle with his sword held high above his head***   
  
Gilgamesh: AHHHH!   
  
***Sarle blocks it with the ragnarok held sideways above his head***   
  
Gilgamesh: Fluke...   
  
***Gilgamesh takes a horizontal swipe at Sarle***   
  
Sarle: Ha!   
  
***Sarle takes a small leap backwards, dodging the swipe***   
  
Gilgamesh: You can block one hit, but how about 4?   
  
***Gilgamesh draws his other three swords with his other three hands and uses them all at once***   
  
Gilgamesh: You're going down Sarle.   
  
***Sarle ducks under the Zantetsuken, jumps over the Excalibur, leaps to the side to avoid Excalipoor and moves backwards, barely missing getting hit by the Masamune***   
  
Sarle: If you're going to go on the offensive, stay strong and quick! Like this.   
  
***Sarle casts insanity (haste and berserk) on himself***   
  
Sarle: ARGH!   
  
***Sarle glows red and takes three steps back then charges towards Gilgamesh. Before gilgamesh could react Sarle hit him over and over. One slash after another and Gilgamesh couldn't do anything but take it***   
  
Sarle: Had enough yet?   
  
Gilgamesh: *quietly* mercy *quietly*   
  
***Sarle stops his barrage of hits***   
  
Sarle: What's that I hear?   
  
***Gilgamesh spits up blood and manages to mumble***   
  
Gilgamesh: Mercy...   
  
***Gilgamesh coughs out more blood***   
  
Sarle: Fine, get back into a bubble!   
  
Gilgamesh: Yes master...   
  
***Gilgamesh turns into a bubble and Sarle eats it***   
  
Sarle: I need a real challenge...   
  
to be continued...   
  
  
  



End file.
